A White Winter Night
by Ophelia'song
Summary: Starfire only has one wish for Christmas, but she gets more than she bargained for. A Christmas one shot about Robin and Starfire (Reposted! With the right story this time :P)


_**A/N: Hey guys so I wrote this story as a an X-mas gift for someone on my tumbler! As you will see it is not a pairing I typically do of the kind of story I write, but I needed a challenge and writing something for someone else was something I wanted to try. So I hope you guys like this and I hope I did good by this pairing.**_

_**Merry Christmas -Ophelia**_

Dedicated to Liz: I hope this is everything you asked for Merry Xmas!

Starfire had never seen snow before, there wasn't such a thing on Tamaran and certainly not in Jump City California. However, Starfire had heard much about this strange substance from passed accounts of her teammates, especially Robin who loved snow. He'd told her all about the wonders of snowball fights and making strange creatures called snowmen. But what fascinated her most was something called a snowflake.

These strange objects Robin spoke of were never one in the same, meaning that each snowflake was very different than any other. Each one possessing its own individual design, created to be its own work of art. Starfire found the idea almost enchanting as she thought of something so brilliant and beautiful. The thought of seeing something so magnificent gave her a rush that she could hardly contain. Yet she found herself sitting outside the tower with not even a frost on the ground.

She looked up to the sky to find the moon nowhere in sight on that cold Christmas Eve night. The lights from the city shined brightly through the darkness, causing the bay to light up with great brilliancy. The sight was indeed beautiful, it always was, but it was something she'd seen so many times before. She only wanted on thing for Christmas and it was the same thing she wanted every year, snow.

"How long have you been out here?" questioned a familiar voice that caused her heart to skip a beat.

Starfire turned to find her masked leader standing only a few feet away, dressed in a thin red coat as it was an unusually cold night. She gave him a warm smile which he returned and took a seat next to her.

Looking up at him with a bewildered looking in her eyes she said, "That I am unsure of friend Robin, what brings you out on this Eve of _Christmas_?"

Robin smiled and pulled out a box from his coat. It was a lovely shade of red with a satin green bow that stretched from corner to corner.

"What is that you process Robin?" Starfire asked with intrigue.

"It's a gift for you."

"But friend Robin, it is not the day of Christmas yet, I thought gifts where not exchanged until then?"

"Well that's the thing Star, according to my watch it's midnight so it's technically Christmas morning. " The boy smile handing her the lovely red box. "Merry Christmas Star."

Starfire took it in her hands and held it for a moment with gratitude. Of all the Titans Robin was by far the one she felt closest to. His strong caring demeanor made her feel safe, even when she was so far from her native planet. His guidance helped her better understand the earth culture and the ways of humans. When she was with _him_ she never felt alone.

With a slight tug of the green ribbon it came undone and slide free of the box. Gingerly, Starfire pulled the lid free to reveal a beautiful, violet scarf, folded neatly within the confines of the gift box.

"Oh Robin it is most wonderful." The beautiful alien exclaimed. Taking the scarf in her hands, she could feel the warm, soft fabric that felt welcoming against her skin, its rich, vibrant color very soft to her eyes. "I cannot thank you enough friend Robin."

He soon found himself wrapped in the tight embrace of the girl he'd secretly loved and placed his arms around her. Taking in the fragile moment and letting the memory build itself to its fullest extent.

"You already have Star." He whispered in her ear.

Starfire closed her eyes and settled into Robin's arms when suddenly she felt a cold sensation fall on her nose. In surprise she pulled back, narrowing her eyes down the bridge of her nose as she said, "What in Glarknog is this?"

"It a snowflake Star." Robin replied with a coy laugh.

Starfire looked up to see the snowflake on her nose wasn't the only one as dozens of small, white flurries drifted down in a graceful decent.

"Why Robin is it…"

"Snowing, yeah Star, looks like you finally got your Christmas wish."

"This is most glorious friend Robin! As I have never seen such a marvels sight before!" Starfire said with joy.

"Then you'd better put on your scarf on, it's getting pretty cold out here." Robin smiled, tying the scarf around the girl's neck.

"But what of you Robin? You must also keep warm."

"I'll be fine Star, you look better in purple anyway." He laughed.

"The nonsense, I insist you share the scarf with me." Then with a graceful movement of her hand, Robin found himself tied in snug and speechless next Starfire. Who seemed _more_ than happy to be so close to him.

The two looked up at the night sky as the snow fell soft on the ground before them, become heavier by the minute. The wind blowing the flurries in various directions and patterns as Starfire's eyes lit up with their beauty. Robin looked over at the lovely young woman beside him, her eyes lost in the wonder before her. With a heavy sigh he gathered up his courage, wrapping both his arms around her, holding her tight.

Starfire turned to him with a smile and asked what he was thinking about, to which he only replied "This," then pressed his lips against hers. The two found themselves lost in a long passionate kiss they did not break from for what felt like a lifetime. The world around them turning white as they found warmth and shelter in each other's arms on that white winter night.

_**A/N: Please leave me some feedback and if you have a request for a story or pairing please let me know. I'm looking for some challenges so I'll leave a list of fandoms here that I'm familiar with:**_

_**Teen Titans (both comic and animated series), Sons of Anarchy, American Horror story, Blood +, Blood C, Blood the Last Vampire, The Crow, Wet Moon, The Red Hood / Under the Hood, Batman: The animated series, The Dark Knight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls, Nightwing, South Park and various horror themes**_

_**If you don't see a fandom that interests you feel free to ask me, but be warned I do not write Twilight or Fifty Shades of Gray.**_


End file.
